


Hey You, Haikuchu!

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Hey You Pikachu!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of <i>Hey You, Pikachu!</i> in the form of a set of haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey You, Haikuchu!

Hi there, little friend!  
What shall we do on this day?  
We will have such fun!

To Viridian!  
A picnic, with Bulbasaur!  
Very tasty food!

A Springleaf fieldtrip  
Watering can for Oddish  
Watch them all evolve!

I never did know  
That Pikachu babysat  
For Ms. Butterfree

Caterpie diets  
Consist of fallen rosebuds  
Cooked by Thundershock

It seems kind of weird  
To catch fish with Pikachu  
Lemon cupcake lunch

Today, I have treats!  
No, Pikachu, don't steal them!  
Oh? For Caterpie?

Pikachu is sad.  
He is sorry for stealing.  
Hey! Stay at my place!

Today? Adventure!  
Off to Olivine Lake! Oh?  
Poor small Poliwag.

Oh no, Haunter! Quick!  
Zap that Ghost! Great job, my friend!  
Let us take them home.

Where is Pikachu?  
He is angry, don't know why  
Time for megaphone!

Pinatas? How fun!  
Wait. No. Left - right! Swing! Swing! ARGH!  
I hate pinatas.

Camping out! What fun!  
Oh no, it's Haunter again...  
Quick, use Thunderbolt!

A harmonica!  
We will use it to summon  
Our friend, Lapras

He will take us both  
Across to the Cobalt Coast!  
Treasure hunting: whee!

A chest - quick, Pika!  
Dig it up! A signpost? Dance!  
Pirate treasure: plastic?

Up the cliff! Come, come!  
Thunder! Fire the cannon!  
Do your ears still ring?

Days pass, so many  
Romping with my little bud  
He is way too cute!

A secret mission!  
Pikachu, go shopping for  
A new telescope!

To keep him on-task  
I'll follow with snakelike stealth  
In a cardboard box

It takes him some time  
To remember what to do  
That night, we see stars

Come the next morning...  
We must say good-bye for good  
I am sad; I cry

Those big shiny eyes...  
But it's for Pikachu's good  
He leaves with the herd

I remember him  
Singing so happy and cute  
I cry once again

But then, a loud zap!  
Pikachu came back to play  
We'll play forever!

Hey you, Pikachu!  
Are you feeling very fine?  
We will have such fun!


End file.
